


Reluctant Love

by growligan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bottom!Loki, Jotun!Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: As a way to ensure that the peace will be kept, Laufey and Odin agree to have their sons get married when they come off age. Loki is none too happy about it.





	1. Chapter 1

Laufey corrected his loincloth as his son stepped into the room.

“Loki, my child” Laufey spoke. “As you know, the day you reach manhood is drawing near.”

“Yes father” replied Loki, being very well aware of that fact. He was uncomfortable with it. Bodily he was already a young man, but he wasn’t quite sure he was emotionally ready to be an adult just yet. Not that he’d ever admit it to anyone.

“You, my only son, are now nubile. It just so happens that the All-Father’s son is also coming of age soon. And as such, we have reached an agreement.”

‘Oh dear’ thought Loki.

“Yes, father?” he said.

“Well.” Laufey shrugged, his nipple-less and scarred yet muscular chest twitching nervously as he spoke, not quite able to meet his son’s eyes. “I met up with Odin the other day and we had a few drinks and talked for a bit, and I might have accidentally agreed to have you marry his son, as a way to unite our realms and continue the peace.”

Loki couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Laufey wasn’t always the most loving father no, that much he had always known. The memories of being a small jotunling and being buried in snow by the bigger kids while his father watched and laughed still stung. But he had never thought Laufey could be this callous and uncaring. His own father, sending him away like a lamb for slaughter! Or worse, a dog for breeding.

There were a thousand things Loki wanted to yell at his father, but as he spoke, not a single one of them left his lips. Instead a question was formed.

“When do I leave?”

Laufey compulsively corrected his loincloth, still unable to meet his son’s eyes.

“When, father?” urged Loki, not willing to drop the matter.

“Well they should be here to pick you up in like half an hour” said Laufey who seemed to find the roof very interesting.

“Will I be allowed to come back?”

“Oh but of course” smiled Laufey, his many pointy little teeth glistening ominously in the dark light. “You’re not supposed to spend all your time in Asgard. You and Thor are both very welcome here, and I do still expect you to rule Jotunheim the day I… go extinct.”

“Ah.” said Loki. “I see.”

And then he went off to pack his bags, nervous about what this sudden move was going to bring. True, entering adulthood almost always meant some degrre of change but Loki had never thought he would be married away to a stranger just because he happened to be coming of age!

‘He’s probably hairy like a troll and ugly as fuck’ thought Loki bitterly as he shoved his favorite loincloth down his bag. He was bitter and angry and felt wronged.

“Loki are you ready?” asked Laufey. He had appeared in the doorway and was gazing lovingly yet nervously at his only child.

“Yes” said Loki who had just finished packing.

“Good now it’s time for you to go my lad” sighed Laufey. He stepped closer to Loki and pulled his unnaturally short son into a tight hug. Laufey’s nippleless chest pressed into Loki’s right cheek. “Farewell my son. Do not forget your roots. And make me proud. And bring me back a souvenir when you come to visit.”

“Farewell father” whispered Loki, suddenly unable to speak in a normal tone of voice. Tears were building up in his eyes and he found himself shaking. “I’ll make you proud.”

“And don’t forget to brush your teeth twice a day and eat three proper meals” reminded Laufey gently as he stroked his son’s black hair.

“Y-yes father” stuttered Loki who was now too overwhelmed with emotion to hold back his tears much longer. He freed himself from his father’s embrace and walked out into the open with his bag and then he saw a bunch of ugly people and he knew they had to be the Asgardians.

“Hello Asgardians this is my son” said Laufey.

“Hello Laufey we are here to take him with us” said an Asgardian.

“Okay but please be gentle he is a very sensitive boy” said Laufey and tried to catch Loki’s weeping eyes while he nervously straightened out his loincloth.

“No worries” reassured an Asgardian gently. Loki assumed that it was a male because its face was furry. “Well we’ll be leaving then if that’s alright.”

And so they left and Loki found himself on the way to his new home, a place he had never been before.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki’s first impression of Asgard was not a positive one. He didn’t like it one bit. It was way too warm, and the people were loud and hairy and didn’t seem to have much in the way of brains, which a lot of them admittedly made up for in muscles. Not that that made Loki any more excited about meeting his future husband.

But that was exactly what he was about do, getting lead to the young prince’s chambers. The trip to Asgard had been swift, and Loki almost wished it had lasted longer just so he wouldn’t have to meet his soon to be husband just quite yet. He thought of home, of Jotunheim with its ice and snow and constant cold, and his father and the way he would correct his loincloth whenever he felt nervous or uncomfortable. It wasn’t even half an hour since he had left it, and he already missed the ice realm terribly.

“Well” said one of the men who had been walking with him. “This is it. Good luck, prince Loki.”

Loki forced himself to smile although it came off more like a grin, and he opened the Asgardian crown prince’s door without knocking.

Thor looked up from the bed on which he had been laying and Loki couldn’t stop himself from wincing. The man was indeed hairy, though not quite as badly as Loki had been expecting. The blond locks that covered the man’s shoulders didn’t look bad, not at all, but the beard on his face was another matter.

“You must be… Loki?” said Thor, seeming to hesitate a minute.

‘Oh this is great’ thought Loki bitterly. ‘He isn’t even sure about my name.’

“I’m afraid so” he spoke slowly, wanting to make sure Thor would catch his every word.

“Well.” Thor sat up and spread his arms with a grin. “Welcome to Asgard! I know it might feel weird being here but I guarantee you will get used soon. It’s actually quite a lovely realm and I am sure you will love mother, if not father too.”

Loki forced yet another grin-like smile. He was sweating profusely and it made him uncomfortable. He dabbed at his moist forehead with his hand but it didn’t do much to help.

“Are you melting?” asked Thor all of a sudden as he had noticed that the young man was wet all over. Worry laid thick in his voice and soul as he gazed upon his future husband. He wasn’t sure if Jotuns could handle Asgardian temperatures after all and so he sprang up from the bed and toward his bath chamber where he started filling a great tub with ice cold water. “Quick! Get in here or you will die!!!!”

Loki was in no danger of melting but he could not deny that a cold bath would be nice so he obliged but he wasn’t quite willing to get completely nude in front of the bearded stranger just yet. As such he kept his beloved loincloth on as he slipped into the tub and felt immediate relief as the cool water covered his slick body.

“Aah” said Loki.

“Is that a Jotun thing?” asked Thor and pointed quite unabashedly at the blue individual’s loincloth.

“Yes we like covering our genitals unless we are in a sexual situation” explained Loki.

“No I mean to bathe with them on.”

“Yes” lied Loki. Thor nodded and seemed satisfied and Loki mentally applauded himself for being such a quick thinker and skilled liar and also if he might say so himself quite handsome even though he might not be overly muscular like the bearded man who was watching him like a big old creep.

“Well when you are done bathing I suppose you should meet my parents” suggested Thor. “My dad only has one eye” he explained not wanting Loki to judge his father for his disability.

“Yes I think everyone is aware of that” sighed Loki.

“Oh” said Thor.

“Yeah your father is kind of famous.”

“I didn’t know that...” Thor looked surprised and slightly confused. Loki wondered why it had fallen upon him to marry a moron.

“Yeah I guess that is… easy to miss…” said Loki. He rose up from the bath and shook the water from his hair like a dog but actually it was a Jotun thing. Thor got some water on him and looked both uncomfortable unhappy. Loki figured the warrior wasn’t particularly fond of being clean and shivered with disgust when he thought about what that must mean for his genital hygiene.

“Are you going to melt again?” asked Thor suspiciously as he stared at Loki’s blue halfnaked body.

“Maybe” said Loki. He figured it wasn’t a good idea to tell the Asgardian that Jotuns could not exactly melt. They preferred colder temperatures but that did not mean that they were actually made of ice.

“Mother is a most skilled magician. Maybe she can help you adapt to our temperatures a bit better” suggested Thor.

Loki highly doubted it.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening, Loki found himself sitting at a table. It was a small one, more reminiscent of a family’s kitchen table than one used for banquets, and he could not help but frown slightly as he thought to himself that it was clear the Asgardian royal family didn’t think he was worthy of better. He’d expected a banquet. A feast. At least _something_ to celebrate their upcoming union.

But no. Clearly Loki had been a fool to expect anything like that from these Asgardian morons. Absentmindedly, he started picking on a nail as his thoughts drifted back to Jotunheim. He wondered what father was doing right now. Was he missing him? Regretting that he had sent him away? As much as Loki wanted to believe it, he found himself doubting it. He had always thought Laufey loved him, but did he really if he had been so quick to send him away to this realm of idiots?

Loki found himself pulled from his bitter thoughts as he heard a door open and he looked up. Thor was walking inside the room followed by a meek looking woman and a bearded old man in an eye patch. Loki knew immediately who the old man was, and he knew that he was probably expected to stand up and give a bow, but bitterness kept him sitting.

“Loki” beamed Thor excitedly. “This is mother and father. Mother and father, this is Loki Laufeyson, my fiancee!”

“Yes honey” smiled the blond woman. “We’re aware.”

Odin stepped forward and held out his hand. Loki hesitated for a moment and then he took it and shook it.

“A pleasure meeting you, young man” said the old king but Loki thought he could detect lies in the wizened old murderer’s voice. He forced a smile that showed off his slightly too sharp teeth just a bit too much for it to not be a threat and returned the pleasantries.

“Likewise, All-Father” lied Loki and didn’t bother to sound the slightest bit sincere about it but the family of morons either did not seem to have picked up on it or care, for they kept smiling at him and looking at him with a barely disguised curiosity. Loki felt like an animal at a zoo but unlike an animal he managed to restrain himself from lashing out. He could stick to the occasional bit of rudeness.

“I figured we’d all eat together in private tonight to get to know each other” smiled Odin’s woman.

“Isn’t that great, Loki? Mother has even cooked tonight’s meal!” grinned Thor.

“Oh shush” said Thor’s mother and slapped him gently on the bulgingly muscular arm. “Don’t brag like that!”

“What did you make?” inquired Loki with a polite smile. He found himself wishing the woman would have punched Thor in the face instead of lettin him get away with a light slap. “I’m sure it will be delicious” he added in his most charming voice.

“Oh, it’s Thor’s favorite dish” explained the woman and Loki’s faked smile faltered for a second, worrying what it might be. “Deer stew with beets and cabbage.”

On the outside, Loki was still smiling. On the inside however, the young Jotun was puking violently. He hated cabbage and he found himself silently praying to a higher power that it wasn’t a very popular or common dish in Asgard. Though he doubt that it’d matter if the crown prince himself had such a deep fondness for it. He would probably be forced to eat it a lot…

“That sounds excellent!” lied the blue skinned boy.

“I’m glad you think so” smiled Frigga.

Soon the small family and Loki were all seated together around the little table, Thor throwing himself over the food as if he hadn’t eaten in days, stuffing his greedy little mouth with what Loki thought was an unnaturally large amount of cabbage. A disgusted shiver ran along the spine. He himself had managed to mostly avoid the cabbage and as much as he hated to admit it, he found that the cooking wasn’t all that bad. The deer wasn’t the way he usually preferred it, with was red and bloody, but it didn’t taste all that bad. Not that Thor’s complete lack of table manners made him particularly hungry. Gravy flew everywhere as the bearded man ate, but neither of his parents seemed particularly bothered by it. Loki guessed all Asgardians must be slobs.

Yet another reason to not like it here very much, then.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki had changed into his night loincloth and was ready to go to bed. He just wished he didn’t have to do it next to Thor, but it seemed no one had thought of getting Loki a room of his own. Either that or they just wanted to force him to be around the burly Asgardian as much as possible from the start. Either way, Loki was disappointed but not surprised. It was becoming painfully clear to him that the Asgardians were a race of uncivilized barbarians, and he longed for the cold wasted of Jotunheim.

“Are you ready to sleep?” asked Thor. He had left a window open to ensure that the young Jotun didn’t start melting again. It had made him very uncomfortable the last time it had happened.

“I suppose” sighed Loki.

Thor was wearing a pair of underpants but nothing else and Loki wondered why the man felt it necessary to show off so much skin around him. Sure, Loki was not wearing much either, there was no denying that. But it was his culture! Thor was probably just some kind of bizarre semi nudist who got a kick out of showing off his muscles to unsuspecting strangers. Laufey had been muscular too…

An overwhelming longing for his home realm struck Loki out of nowhere and he fought to hold back a sob. He succeeded and Thor did not seem to notice that anything was wrong. He blew out the candles and crawled into bed. Loki prayed for death as he crawled down next to him, and soon he blond bastard was sleeping peacefully, soft snores escaping his manly lips every now and then. But Loki could not sleep. He laid there gazing up at the ceiling, once again wondering if father was missing him. At some point he must have fallen asleep though, because he was suddenly awoken by the sound of a rooster cawing in the distance, and next to him, he could feel Thor stretch and flex his great muscle. It was morning.

Loki arose from the bed and dragged himself into the bathroom to take a soothing bath. He filled the tub with ice cold water and sank down in it, for a second feeling like he was back home. He took off his night loincloth and threw it to the side, enjoying the sensation of his member floating freely in the water.

Then he heard footsteps and suddenly smeone sank down in the tub with him. He opened an eye and saw that it was Thor. The Asgardian was naked.

“Why are you naked?” asked Loki, suspicion heavy in the blue skinned man’s voice.

“I saw that you were, so I figured it would be okay” said Thor, a hint of uncertainty coloring the bearded buffoon’s voice.

“It’s a Jotun thing” explained Loki. “We bathe naked.”

“We do too!” exlaimed Thor. “See, a thing our cultures have in common!”

“I suspect you stole it from us” said Loki with an eyeroll.

“Or maybe it’s just a coincidence, a sign that we are more alike than we first thought” suggested Thor.

“I don’t think so” said Loki and shifted slightly, moving away from Thor. He didn’t want him so close to him, but the tub did not leave much room for two young men to sit comfortably in without being overly close. Loki watched Thor’s surpsigingly hairless body and nodded silently to himself in approval. Now if only he would get rid of that thing on his face too…

“What is that?” asked Thor and pointed at Loki’s nipples, which were both adorned with piercings. It surprised Loki that the Asgardian had not noticed before now.

“It’s a Jotun thing” explain Loki. “We pierce holes in our bodies to adorn ourselves with jewellery.”

“That looks uncomfortable” said Thor.

“It is also a sign that I am not yet taken” confessed Loki and looked away, not wanting to meet Thor’s gaze. “Don’t worry, they’ll be out of there soon. After our wedding night...”

“Oh good I thought they were ugly” admitted Thor.

Loki sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki stared at himself in the mirror. His blue and thin body seemed to have tanned a little during the days he had spent in Asgard, and maybe that was not so strange, seeing as he had still not taken to wearing anything other than his beloved loincloths. There had been looks and whispers at first as most Asgardians weren’t used to seeing a half naked man among their midst, but slowly they had all begun to adapt to the Jotun boy’s strange behavior, and now no one batted an eye when Loki strutted along the streets like a semi nudist.

He was still not overly muscular, but that was to be expected, he rpeferred it that way. His dark hair was slicked back, something he had taken to since he had gome to Asgard. Hair gel was not really a thing in Jotunheim.

On his chest, his nipple piercings glistened in the light, and he remembered with a sigh that it would soon be time for him to take them out for good. He would miss them, but traditions were traditions, and considering that his soon to be husband didn’t seem to appreciate the aesthetics of a pierced body, he felt it was better to obey. Shame rose inside him, purpling his cheeks slightly as he thought about what it would take for him to have to unpierce his little buds. Sex. With Thor Odinson.

If he had eaten anything yet, he might have heaved. But he had not, so he was safe. It was the day before their wedding, and Loki was anything but hungry. Thor’s appetite had seemed unaffected this morning as he had devoured two whole loaves of bread and a meatloaf and a bottle of juice and two cups of coffee and some ham and lettuce. Loki had merely sipped upon a cup of lukewarm peppermint tea and wished for death or at least a coma lasting for a few centuries. Perhaps then he would be able to get out of this unfortunate predicament.

“Loki.”

Thor had stepped into the room and he ws standing in the doorway eyeing his future partner with an appreciating look in his blue eyes. He liked what he saw. He liked Loki’s body and thought he was sexy but also hot and he could not wait until their wedding night, when he would finally get to catch a glimpse of what he was hiding behind that naughty loincloth of his. Ever since they had bathed together, Loki had seemed most uneager to be naked again, and Thor could not understand why. Loki was always shalf naked anyway and it wasn’t as if he had anything to be ashamed of anyway.

Loki was well endowed. He was hung. He might not be much of a giant in most parts, but he certainly was where it mattered. Not that it was all that important to Thor because Thor was a top. He was a warrior and therefore dominant and would never lower himself to let another person penetrate his hole, not even if that person happened to be his husband.

“Hello” said Loki. “I didn’t see you come in.”

“Are you excited about tomorrow, Loki?” asked Thor.

“No not paricularly” admitted Loki honestly. Thor did not let the Jotun’s rudeness ruin his good mood, he merely smiled at what he thought was a sign of Loki’s shyness or nerves.

“It will be alright you know” assured Thor friendlily. “I will be gentle with you, and there will be plenty of lube.”

“I have no interest in what you have to say” informed Loki, his voice emotionless but honesty seeming to ring through the words like a bell.

“It’s okay to be nervous” said Thor.

“Fuck off” said Loki.

“I don’t like it when you’re rude to me it’s not very nice” said Thor.

“Good I don’t want to be nice to you” said Loki sternly. “I don’t like you.”

“I haven’t done anything to you!” argued Thor he was getting defensive now.

“Okay who cares” shrugged Loki and stepped away from the mirror he turned around and walked past the other prince and walked off to the garden where he sat down on a stone bench and watched a couple of swans swim in a pond while he once again found himself longing for Jotunheim and father’s confused red eyes and compulsive correcting of his loincloth. That’s when an unexpected thing happened!

Suddenly he saw a tall figure walk across the garden path and it looked familiar. The figure was blue and much taller than the Asgardians it passed and it was wearing a familiar loincloth. Laufey had come to visit his beloved son at last!

“Father!!” exclaimed Loki exciteldy. “Father you have come to take me home!”

Laufey had walked up to the two young men and was smiling tenderly yet reluctantly at them, his pointy teeth barely hidden behind his chapped blue lips.

“No my son I am here for the wedding” explained Laufey tenderly.

“I have been miserable I hoped you had come to save me at last” said Loki sadly and stared down at his feet. He was wearing a toe ring.

“Son have you not adapted at all?”

“No I cannot.”

“Loki you are stuck here and resisting will do you no good.”

Thor decided to interupt to introduce himself so he held out a calloused hand to Laufey who gripped it with his muscular fingers and shook it.

“Hello mister Laufey I am Thor, son of Odin, prince of Asgard and god of Thunder” said Thor as he introduced himself to his fahter in law.

“Hi” said Laufey.

“See how rude he is?” said Loki.

Thor looked deeply unhappy as he let his eyes wander from father to son and he felt for the first time that maybe the marriage to the Laufeyson was going to be a mistake. He had tried so hard to make Loki like him! But nothing he did ever seemed to be good enough! And now it was too late for both of them to pull out of the arrangement!

Right then Odin came walking from behind a bush he was picking some flowers and smoking a pipe.

“Hello Laufey” greeted Oin.

“Hello Odin” greated Laufey.

“I see that you made it here safely then.”

“I did yes but Loki is unhappy.”

“Ah that is most unfortunate” said Odin and blew some smoke rings from his pipe and hummed. “I have tried my best to make sure your boy feels welcome here but he seems to make an active effort to reject any hospitality that we offer.”

“Loki I have not raised you to be rude and ungrateful” scolded Laufey.

“I am sorry father” whined Loki and he could not meet his father’s scornful eyes with his own tear filled ones. Suddenly he felt a sweaty palm against the back of his back and he turned his head to see his fiance stand there and pat him. For the first time since he had come to Asgard, Loki offered Thor a genuine smile.

“Aw” said Odin.

“Aww” said Laufey.


	6. Chapter 6

That night the Asgardian royal family held a mighty feast to celebrate the upcoming wedding. Laufey was the guest of honor as he was the crown prince’s fiance’s father, and he sat at the high table wearing his finest loincloth for the occasion. It was red and gold with some silver gemstones sewn in and the gemstones reflected the light of thousand upon thousand of torches in the room.

Loki had just filled his place with his first serving of food. Just for tonight, an abundance of Jotun delicacies were served alongside the Asgardian ones, and Loki was soon to be found happily gulping down some boiled shark fins along with a cup of lingonberry juice.

Thor was eating a moose stew and some potatoes and onions and drinking mead.

“Laufey” said Odin. The one eyed king was cutting a pork chop into pieces.

“Odin” replied Laufey, who was sipping on an icy slush like drink.

“Tonight truly is a special occasion and I hope you will feel most welcome here.” The Asgardian king forced a smile.

“I will be happy the day I get to go home again” whispered Loki.

“Shush Loki” whispered Laufey gravely. “Don’t be rude to our guests.”

“But I want to go home” complained Loki and gave his father an angry glare. “You have no right keeping me here, father!”

“You will do as I say or there will be consequences!”

“What consequences!?” dared Loki.

Laufey leaned forward, keeping his voice down as he spoke in Jotunheimian.

“Odin will get pissed and plunge our realms into another bloody war and no one wants that.”

“Fiiiiiiiiine” sighed Loki, his eyes rolling up insie his head for a second as he felt himself give in. For Laufey was right, Loki did indeed not want a war. He just wasn’t sure why he had to marry Thor for it to not happen.

Suddenly servants came in to get rid of the food and replace it with desserts and Loki found himself chomping down on a slice of blueberry cake and a chocolate pudding. Thor was stuffing his face with everything within a reaching distance and ever so often, the young man stopped to burp, as if attempting to make room for more food inside his stomach. Loki felt pure and utter disgust as he beheld his future husband’s behavior. What a slobby pig!

Suddenly Odin banged a wooden spoon against his stone goblet and stood up. The people all fell silence as their gazes turned towards their king and ruler.

“People of Asgard” spoke Odin “we have gatherd today to celerbate the upcoming union of my son, Thor Odinson, with Loki Laufeyson, prince of Jotunheim and firstborn of Laufey!”

Applause spread out over the room and Loki pouted angrily.

“Tomorrow as you all know is their wedding and it shall be most beautiful and glorious and we are all very happy to welcome Loki into our family and as a citizen of Asgard and Laufey as a honorary citizen of course” said Odin wisely. Once again there was applause. Loki couldn’t wait until the drawn out sppech would be over.

“Now as you all might have noticed, young Loki is shy and feels unwelcome and unaccepted, so I say we all give our new prince a hearty applause to make him feel welcome!” The manipulative old man raised his goblet towards Loki who forced a stiff smile as he raised his own juice cup back at the king. He took a sip to hide the anger that was starting to boil in the pit of his stomach while the people all applauded him. He didn’t like them, those dishonest bastards!

“See Loki” beamed Thor happily. “The people all love you.”

“The people don’t even know me and can fuck off” said Loki.

“Loki” said Laufey warningly.

“Sorry dad” apologized Loki.

“That’s better” said Laufey who looked weirdly proud of his young son as they sat there. Maybe he was happy to get rid of him after all. It wouldn’t surprise Loki very much. If he had come to learn anything these last days, it was that his life and mental and physical wellbeing was worth very little.

His nipples twitched as he remembered what would happen tomorrow. He wondered if it would hurt. Meanwhile Thor was busy sucking the marrow out of a deer horn and didn’t seem to have noticed the worried look that fell on his promised one’s face.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning of Loki’s wedding day had arrived and he wished he was dead. Or at least far, far away from Asgard, so he wouldn’t have to go through with the wedding. But it wasn’t as if he had a choice.

He hadn’t been able to eat much in the way of breakfast, while Thor had made yet another display of his seemingly endless appetite. Breakfast had been finished quick, and now Loki was standing all alone in front of a mirror, dressed up from head to toes in the traditional Jotun wedding costume.

He was still wearing a loincloth, of course, but he had golden chains covered in glittering gems draped over his body, and on his head he wore a horned circlet. If truth was to be told, Loki thought that he looked hideous in the ridiculous get up, but he didn’t want to hurt his father’s feelings by telling him.

He twirled around, the chains and gems twinkling in the light as he did, and then he let out a sigh. Without realizing what he was doing, Loki had reached down to correct his loincloth. Maybe it wasn’t so strange after all, it was one of Laufey’s favorite nervous habit, so he had probably been bound to take after sooner or later. And it wasn’t as if this day was stressless. In fact, it was probably the most stressed out Loki had been in his entire life, and when he thought about what was going to happen today, he wanted to vomit.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

“Enter!” said Loki and watched as a servant woman stepped in.

“Your highness, it’s time for you to go to the great hall” said the round faced woman and smiled gently at him. Loki wondered if she could pick up on how nervous he was, because when he got closer, the woman gave him a quick pat on the arm. “It will go fine, you’ll see. Thor can be a bit brash at times, but he’s really a big teddy bear with a heart of gold beneath that roughish exterior.”

Loki highly doubted it, but he still felt compelled to give the woman a smile.

“Thank you. I’m sure I will be very happy with your prince” he lied.

“You are our prince too now, your highness” smiled the woman and pushed Loki forward to get him to move.

And move Loki did, even though his feet felt like they were covered in lead and every step seemed to take a hundred years. He watched absentmindedly as people stared at him as he walked through the streets and couldn’t even be bothered with yelling at them or giving them rude hand gestures. He just wanted this whole thing to be over already.

He entered the hall and realized he wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to do now. How did an Asgardian wedding work? With Jotuns it was simple. Say some vows, have one of the partner’s present a gift to the other partner’s parents (as a general rule, it was some kind of handicraft or a hunting trophy. Laufey had told Loki with tears in his eyes about how he had given his mother’s parents the skull of a dinosaur he had found during a weekend trip to Earth. They had turned it into a baby bed for their first grandchild, Loki, and so it had come of use), and at some point during the evening when everyone had gotten drunk enough on lingonberry wine, loincloths would come off and the Jotuns would roll naked in the snow. Somehow, Loki didn’t think that was the Asgardian way.

He walked through the room up to the very front of it, where an old man wearing a hood stood waiting. Loki assumed it must be an Asgardian priest. Most of his face was hidden in shadows by the hood but Loki could still tell that the man sported a mighty goatee on his square chin, and once he saw the prince approach, he had given him a curt nod. Loki absentmindedly nodded back as he gazed out over the people who had gathered.

More and more seemed to fill the room and he wondered if all of Asgard had come. In the front row, with tears in his eyes and a black long hat perched upon his bald head, Loki could spot his father. Laufey looked like he had recently had some sort of breakdown and Loki could relate only too much.

Right as the room seemed to be full to the point of bursting, the doors opened once more and Thor stepped inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki screamed. Thankfully it was only on the inside. On the outside, he was smiling the fakest smile he had ever smiled as he watched his about to be husband walk across the room. He wanted to run away, flee the room and the planet and never come back again. There were many other realms out there, surely there must be one where the Asgardians wouldn’t be able to find him…

But it was as his feet were frozen in place as he stood there watching Thor make his way towards him. He was wearing what Loki supposed was proper wedding attire for an Asgardian, even though he himself wasn’t particularly impressed with it. Between both Asgardian and Jotun wedding attire being ugly, Loki was starting to wonder if that was just an unwritten rule.

Thor came up to stand side by side with him and gave him a smile. Loki could almost swear the normally so boisterous prince was nervous, and felt just a little bit of glee at the thought. Thor deserved it, really. He turned around to face the priest and in the corner of his eye he noticed that Thor seemed to be mouthing something to him, but he chose to ignore it. Whatever he had to say it probably wasn’t of importance and Loki could just as well listen to it later. Or even better, never. Thor suddenly going mute and staying that way might actually be what was needed to save their relationship.

Then the priest started speaking.

“Fellow Asgardians and Laufey we have gathered here today to unite the sons of two worlds in holy matrimony. The ties between our realms shall be stronger with this union and a fellowship and brotherhood shall fester and grow between us as we embrace each other the way our princes will.”

Loki cringed, wondering if the priest was implying that every single Jotun and Asgardian was going to fuck each other, or if he was just bad at expressing himself. Thor turned his head slightly giving him a smile that looked like he was struggling to not burst into laughter. Loki grinned a little assuming that maybe the two of them were thinking the same thing.

“We have come a long way” continued the goatee’d priest, “from the days of war and bloodshed, and this union will truly mark the beginning of a new era.”

The priest stop talking and held up a rope which he had extracted from a pocket.

“Thor Odinson, do you take Loki Laufeyson to be your lawfully wedded husband and the one to rule beside you?” asked the priest.

“Yes” said Thor.

“Loki Laufeyson, same question” said the priest, and Loki could almost swear he had heard his father gasp from back in the audience. For a second, he hoped that maybe the Jotun king would call off the wedding in protest of the priest’s rudeness. Only asking one of the grooms a whole question would never have been accepted in Jotunheim!

But in the end it seemed like Laufey was willing to let it slide or maybe accept the cultural differences for the blueberry colored ruler merely remained silence, and Loki realized that all eyes in the room were now resting upon him.

“Uh. Yes.” said Loki.

The priest took a step forward and wrapped the rope around their wrists and hands, tying them together. Loki wondered how the hell he was going to get lose. Really, this was just cruel and unnecessary.

“Do you swear to remain faithful until the end of your days, to cherish and honor your partner, and to always put the best of the two realms first?” asked the priest and seemed to, if possible, stare at the both of them at the same time.

“Yes” said Thor.

Loki wanted to say no, but he found himself echoing the other man’s answer instead.

“You are now married” said the priest and as the room broke out in applause and Loki could hear his father’s excited sobs from somewhere among the clapping hands, the priest cut off the ropes that were binding their hands together and Loki sighed in relief.

“Okay let’s eat” said Thor merrily and to his surprise Loki found that he actually was hungry so he followed his husband over to the table of honor. He had only just reached for a table when a great shadow fell upon him and he turned around to see that it was his father standing behind him. Tears were glistening in Laufey’s strawberry colored eyes as he looked at his dearest son, and he pulled him into a tight embrace.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE A MAN NOW” bellowed Laufey with tears streaming down his cheeks as he squished Loki against his topless body. Loki squirmed uncomfortably. “MY LITTLE BOY ALL GROWN UP!!!”

Loki had expected the Asgardians to laugh at his father’s embarrassing display of affection, but as Laufey let him go and Loki could once again see anything other than his father’s blue skin, he saw that several Asgadians were weeping openly, apparently taken with the emotional words his father had spoken. ‘Dear god’ Loki thought in anguish.

Then he decided he might as well eat. He hadn’t eaten anything all day after all and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t hungry. So he filled his plate with any food that looked even remotely appetizing and was soon sitting next to Thor, both of them gnawing on a chicken wing in unison. On his other side, Laufey was eating some lamb chops, fresh tears still escaping his blinking eyes every now and then. Some of them froze into tiny little icicles and broke when they hit the table. Loki tried to ignore the looks it drew, although none of them seemed to be judgmental, merely curious. That was always something, he supposed.

“Congratulations” said Odin suddenly. He had been drinking a flagon of mead and looked mildly intoxicated. “How does it feel to be married?”

“It feels great!” said Thor with his mouth full of chicken. Loki merely nodded as he shoved some roasted potatoes into his mouth, wondering why Thor couldn’t make an effort with his table manners even on a day like this. Maybe it was just too much to ask for the Asgardian prince to act like an adult man and not a child every now and then.

Loki supposed he’d find out soon enough. He shivered uncomfortably.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight you're getting an extra long chapter!

Evening had come and the festivities were over. Loki was sitting on the bed he shared with Thor, praying silently that he would just pass out and wake up again the morning, unaware of whatever had transpired during the night. But he highly doubted he would be that lucky. He usually wasn’t.

Thor sank down next to him and let out a mighty burp. Loki shuddered in disgust.

“So.” Thor said, and Loki felt the bearded man’s large hand land on his knee. He kept staring forward, refusing to turn around and face Thor. He wasn’t sure he could handle it right now.

“Are you ready then?” asked Thor, and his voice was gentler than Loki was used to. An eyebrow went up as if by its own will.

“I… suppose”, replied Loki slowly, not sounding the least bit eager.

“We don’t have to do it, you know” said Thor. “I mean, if you don’t want to. We could just lie and tell everyone we’ve done it. I get if you’re not ready.” The Asgardian seemed to struggle to find the right words, and his hand lifted to awkwardly pat the Jotun on the knee a couple of times.

Loki found himself staring at Thor after all, unable to speak. This sure as hell wasn’t what he had been expecting, and suddenly he felt more convinced than ever that he would have to go through with it.

“No, it’s okay.” He drew a deep breath, mentally steadying himself, and found that he even managed to force a smile that he hoped would come off more confident than he was feeling. “I am ready. I want to do this.” He just managed to stop himself before adding ‘I want to get this over with already’.

“Well, okay then” said Thor. “If you are sure, I mean--”

A knock on the door interrupted them. The husbands exchanged confused looks before Thor yelled for whoever was outside to enter. The door opened, and Loki found himself wishing for death for the nth time these last days as he saw who was stepping inside. It was his father. Of course it was his father.

“Hello Laufey” greeted Thor in a friendly tone.

“Dad what are you doing here??!” groaned Loki and rolled his eyes. Just when he’d finally decided he wanted to get laid! How typical of Laufey to ruin everything like this…

But Laufey merely smiled as he strode towards them. He wobbled a little and Loki realized with a jolt of horror that his father must be drunk. Mouth agape, he stared back and forth between his father and Thor, but it did not take long until Thor had an equally horrified look etched upon his face. Behind Laufey, another man had appeared. A very familiar man with a beard and an eye patch. It was Odin All Father.

“You found the boys, Laufey!” he declared cheerfully.

“I did indeed” smiled Laufey, and Loki felt uncomfortable seeing his father be so friendly with the enemy.

“Father, what exactly is going on!?”

Laufey smiled. His pointed teeth were all showing and it did not take long until the pointy toothed smile had turned into a giggle, way too soft for a man of Laufey’s stature.

“Laufey here had a brilliant idea” smiled Odin and his one working eye seemed to twinkle at the young men on the bed. “A sort of Jotun tradition, if you will.”

‘Oh no’ thought Loki.

“Yes?” asked Thor, eager to show his new husband that he was supporting of his culture. “What are we going to do?” He grinned at Loki as if he was expecting him to find this a good thing.

“Take a look outside” smiled Odin. The couple got up from the bed and peeked out the door.

“It’s winter!” gasped Thor in surprise.

“No it’s not” explained Odin and tutted judgmentally. “Laufey made it snow.”

“Wow!” grinned Thor. “Loki, can you do this too? That is so neat!” He slammed his fist against Loki’s back, and for a moment, he felt the air leave him as he gasped for air and bended over in pain. Why did everything have to happen to him. Why was he married to a violent brute with no table manners? Why was father always so embarrassing and why oh why did Odin himself have to encourage him?

But Loki was not allowed to dwell on his miserable thoughts for long, for Thor grabbed his hand and led him out into the snow. Odin and Laufey followed.

“GET NAKED BOYS!!!” roared the All Father and Loki wondered if his ears were betraying him. But no, he had heard right, that much became clear the king continued yelling. “IT’S A JOTUN WEDDING TRADITION!”

Laufey did not need to be told twice. Soon, the blue man had stripped out of his glittering loincloth and was throwing himself face first into the snow, his blue member flapping in the wind. Neither of the Asgardians took much time before they followed him, and soon three naked men were rolling around in the snow, laughing merely. Only Loki stood there, still clad in his wedding loincloth and chains, praying and begging that no one would happen to look out right now and see what was going on. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to face the shame. Not to mention what people might say about father…

But there was one thing Loki had forgotten, and that was a very important thing. It was that Asgardians were a people of strong emotions and a great love for fun, food, and partying. It did not take long until the citizens had discovered that winter had come early this year, and soon a few of them were taking a few steps out into the cold white powder that filled the ground.

Loki heard a woman gasp as she saw the naked men, and soon spread out giggles could be heard here and there. At last someone spoke, and Loki recognized him as one of Thor’s idiotic friends.

“What is going on here!?” bellowed a round man. “Have they bewitched you, Thor!?”

“NO VOLSTAGG” Thor yelled back and chucked a snowball toward his confounded friend. “This is a Jotun wedding tradition!”

That was all it took. Barely a minute had passed before Asgard seemed to be full of people rolling around naked in the snow. Loki didn’t want to join him, but he also didn’t want to be the only one not doing it. He honestly didn’t like to stand out very much. So he tore off his wedding attire and threw himself down into the snow. It was cold and soft and for one short, sweet moment it felt like being home again. Then he began rolling. Soon he noticed that Thor was rolling after him.

“YOUR WEDDING TRADITIONS ARE GREAT!” he yelled as he rolled past. “SO MUCH BETTER THAN OURS!”

“Yeah I guess!” Loki yelled after him as he rolled in another direction, his eyes rolling along with his body while he silently judged everyone involved in this stupid game.

Soon his father had rolled over to him.

“Loki my son I want you to know that I am so proud of you today” said Laufey.

“Thanks dad but was this really necessary?” Loki asked, slightly bewildered.

“Of course it was, we are celebrating your wedding!”

“Yes father, of course we are, but couldn’t we have celebrated in a slightly less naked way?”

Laufey’s smile faltered and his eyes seemed to gain a hardness to them as he glared at his son.

“Are you a Jotun or an elf, Loki!?”

“A Jotun, father” sighed Loki.

“Then act like one!” barked Laufey and rolled off to participate in a snowball fight that had broken off a few feet away.

~

Later that evening Loki found himself sitting on the bed next to Thor, both of them still nude and quite disheveled looking.

“Well” said Thor, his moist hair hanging over his shoulders. “That was quite an experience.”

“I’d say” agreed Loki quietly.

“You know, I always used to think you Jotuns were a bunch of savage beasts, but I feel like I could get used to your traditions. You aren’t half bad, you know.”

“Gee thanks.”

“Well” said Thor. “Shall we do it then?

Loki nodded.

~

Loki laid down on the bed, not sure he wanted to go through with this. But what point was there in pulling out now, when he had agreed to do it? Besides, he didn’t want to seem weak in front of Thor, and if he had interpreted the conversation right earlier, Thor was actually nervous about it. Loki wasn’t sure he was nervous anymore, not exactly. He just wasn’t quite eager to have the Asgardian’s member shoved up his ass, but he supposed that this would be what it took to unite their two realms for good. Might as well do it then, really.

“You do have lube, don’t you?” asked Loki, the question suddenly invading his mind.

“Of course I do” laughed Thor merrily. “What do you think I use when I masturbate?”

“I haven’t exactly been thinking very hard about your masturbatory habits. It’s the kind of thing I prefer not dwelling too much on.”

“Well” said Thor, and Loki grimaced as the bearded fellow winked. “I guess I won’t be needing to masturbate very much now that I have you.”

“You must be so happy” said Loki in a dry tone.

“Very” said Thor, who did not seem to catch on to the fact that Loki was being sarcastic. Then he seemed to decide it was time to act, and reached over to the bed table and pulled out a little bottle. Loki recognized that it was lube, and he swallowed. Okay, maybe he was a little nervous after all.

“Okay” said Thor, his masculine voice slightly shake. “I suppose I should start out with preparing you then. Right?”

“Right” nodded Loki, and he watched as Thor lubed up his fingers. “And don’t shove all of those in there all at once!” he added, an almost panicked tone creeping into his voice.

“No worries, I’m not dumb” comforted Thor and Loki closed his eyes as he saw Thor lower his hand. Soon, he felt something prod at his entrance.

“Try to relax, Loki. It’ll go easier then.”

“Are you talking from experience?” asked Loki, but found that he could not muster as much mockingness in his tone as he had been aiming for.

“I am, actually.”

“Not a virgin then?” Loki asked as he felt one of Thor’s manly digits slide inside his tight pocket.

“Of course I am, I’ve just experienced a little on my own. Father would have skinned me alive if I’d had sex before my wedding day.”

Loki found that he was actually staring at the Thunder God.

“Wait, really?” he asked in disbelief, while Thor was starting to move the finger in and out, gently plowing his lover’s insides. “You’re a virgin? _You?_ ”

“Is that really so hard to believe?” Thor chuckled as he added yet another finger, and Loki winced a little at the sudden intrusion. His ass was being invaded and it felt awkward and weird. He couldn’t help but wonder why it was fair that _he_ had to be the one to bottom, but they had already gotten this far, so what was the point in complaining?

“Well.” Another calloused finger snuck its away inside his love hole. “Yes.”

Thor shoved the fingers in and out in a slow rhythm, and Loki found himself wondering when it was supposed to start feeling good. Because right now, all he felt was like he was about to shit himself any second, and while he had no doubt that some people would find that sensation pleasant, Loki really didn’t.

“Okay” said Thor, and withdrew his fingers with a little plop. “Okay, are you ready for the next step?”

Loki nodded, and Thor lubed up his hammer and positioned himself behind Loki. Soon, Loki could feel how something was knocking on his back door, but this time the entrance went easier, and it did not take long until Thor had buried himself inside Loki’s graveyard.

“Is this it?” Loki asked.

“I don’t know” said Thor. Neither of them seemed to be enjoying the experience particularly much. “I mean, it doesn’t feel bad” Thor added quickly. “Your ass is kind of warm and tight--”

“Please don’t tell me how my ass feels” interrupted Loki. “I mean it, Thor. If you don’t want me to go celibate, please never ever describe to me how my anus feels.”

“Only if you promise to never ever use the word anus again while we have sex” said Thor.

“Deal” agreed Loki, and Thor began to move. For a moment, Loki just laid there, not sure what he was supposed to do, his nipple rings bouncing every time Thor’s balls slapped against his behind. Then, all of a sudden, something happened. Thor’s big fleshy egg plant seemed to hit something inside him, and pleasure flooded the blue man’s body as he let out a gasp, followed by a quiet moan.

“Did I do something wrong!?” Thor asked, sounding worried.

“No, you moron!” Loki replied. “Keep doing that!”

“Doing what?”

“What you just did!”

“What was that?”

Loki wanted to grab Thor’s shoulder and shake him and scream, but he settled for merely pushing up against the thunderous man, and soon he hit the same spot again. Two more pushes and Loki came, squirting seed all over the both of them. The sudden tightness of the Jotun’s tunnel was enough to send Thor over the edge too, and he followed his lover, pumping him full with his own special juice.

Loki grimaced as he opened his eyes and saw that he was all covered in his own jizz.

“Ew.”


End file.
